


Before the Control

by LexiieK



Series: Go Beyond [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Big Bang (Ensemble), Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Or just T.O.P, You know whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: The ghettos of Seoul house the criminal and corrupt - people like Min Yoongi, or Suga as most people know him, who is the second in command of the gang Bangtan Sonyeondan, and he'll defend the gang, and it's leader, Namjoon, with his life. But no fight will ever prepare him for the boy who falls at his feet.Hoseok's sexual attraction to Suga is undeniable, but is he ready to open himself up to a dangerous world of sex, lust, and violence. A world where passon is power.--These are the stories before the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are all the Side Chapter Updates from Beyond Control. They were originally apart of the original story, but in an effort to keep things nice, clean, and neat these lovely little one shots will be put here from now on.  
> If you have no desire to read the backstories of the main characters in Beyond Control then you don't have to read this, if you would like to enjoy all the lovely moments leading up to Beyond Control then these stories are for you. :)  
> It is possible to read these stories by themselves, however, I don't know why you would want to read them without reading Beyond Control as well.

**Yoongi age 11**

* * *

 

Xiulan hated this new house. She hated this new country. Most of all she hated that she had nobody to play with. Her parents had just moved to Korea so that her mother could be closer to family. The only good thing about this was that her cousin, Minji, was here. The two despite the 5 year age gap had always gotten along quite well. It could have been because their mothers were so close. Or it might just have been that Minji was always up to something mischievous and Xiulan was the only one of her older cousins who went along without any complaint.

Xiulan sat at her window seat staring out the window watching the three boys next door play basketball while waiting for her aunt and cousin to come. The house was a maze, it wasn’t any bigger than the house she lived in in Shanghai, but it was unfamiliar. There were movers and staff running around everywhere trying to make the house more presentable and Xiulan wanted nothing more than to disappear. Her new room wasn’t even a safe haven, even now her mom was standing in the middle of her floor explaining to the movers how she wanted the twelve year old’s room set up.

Xiulan’s face lit up as she saw her aunt’s car pull into the drive way. Running out the room and down the stairs she spared her aunt and uncle a brief hello before grabbing Minji and escaping the crowded house.

**\--Yoongi’s POV--**

Yoongi watched as the two girls ran around the neighboring yard speaking in a mix of languages.

“Hyung, come on. You’re letting him win.” Yoongi’s younger brother, Jungkook, called as Namjoon ran past him and shot the ball in the hoop.

“He’ll never win. Not with my amazing skills.” Yoongi replied, snapping back to the game and ruffling Jungkook’s hair.

The boys continued to play until the game was tied. Yoongi was determined not to let the two girls distract him. He had never lost a game of basketball and he wasn’t about to start now.

Jungkook passed him the ball and over shot, sending the ball flying past Yoongi and hitting the shorter of the neighboring girls in the back of the head.

“Omo! I’m so sorry!” Jungkook yelled as he ran to the other yard to retrieve the ball.

“Don’t be sorry, you ass hat, be careful!” The girl yelled back as she pushed Jungkook to the ground.

Namjoon’s mouth hung open as he stared at the little girl shouting expletives at Jungkook. “Hyung, she’s saying bad words!” Namjoon said.

Yoongi stalked up to the trio and looked over at the taller girl standing back watching the entire scene with an almost bored look on her face.

“Yah! Are you going to control your squirrel of a sister or are you just going to let her keep abusing my little brother!” He yelled stepping into the others face.

The girl raised a single eye brow as she stared at Yoongi. “First of all, she’s not my sister. She's my cousin. Second, we wouldn’t even be in this situation if you kids didn’t suck so much at basketball. And thirdly, insult my cousin again, you turd, and I’ll throat check the heck out of you.”

Yoongi stared the girl down, trying and failing to figure out what throat checking meant.

Sighing she turned towards the other girl, who was currently being held back by Namjoon as she was lunging at Jungkook. “Minji, Tíngzhǐ. He’s had enough.”

The girl, Minji, huffed and pried Namjoon’s fingers off of her, stomping over to stand next to her cousin. “Happy?” The taller girl asked briefly looking down at Minji before turning back to glare at Yoongi.

“I’d be happier if you taught your pet some manners.” Yoongi didn’t get the words out all the way before there was a first slamming into his throat.

Minji was laughing and clapping as her cousin shook her hand and glared down at Yoongi from his position on the ground.

“I told you not to talk about my cousin.” The girl said before sending the three boys one last glare and turning on her heels, stomping away, a skipping Minji following close behind.

Yoongi later found out that the girl’s name was Xiulan and she was a year older than him. He also found out that if you didn’t get on the cousins' bad side, they were great people to be around. And amazing people to have your back.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be multiple chapters in this work that will have trigger warnings. For those chapters I will place a Trigger Warning at the top. included will be what the Trigger Warning is for.


End file.
